stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Koe'Koe
Red Horse Records wil gerust een "financiële injectie" van €5.000 geven. Hillbilly Boy okt 15, 2010 15:37 (UTC) :Hm, bedankt voor het aanbod, maar het blad zou moeilijk nog onafhankelijk te noemen zijn als het geld van een platenmaatschappij ontvangen, niet? Echocho okt 16, 2010 11:51 (UTC) ::Haha :P okt 16, 2010 14:00 (UTC) :::Hé, Dimi, mag ik voor Koe'Koe nu de oude lay-out van Sides gebruiken als basis? (zie Talk:Sides op Wikination. Echocho okt 17, 2010 09:20 (UTC) ::::Tuurlijk! :) okt 17, 2010 09:44 (UTC) :::Je zou haast denken dat wikistad weer tot leven is gekomen! :P Dr. Magnus okt 17, 2010 09:55 (UTC) :::::Hehe, awesome! :p Echocho okt 17, 2010 10:09 (UTC) Ronselen ::::Enne, nog steeds niet te porren voor een bezoekje aan wikination, Echocho? Toevallig is vandaag ook de laatste dag dat je nog kan stemmen in de verkiezingen en laat het nu op het laatst nog ontzettend spannend zijn geworden! :D Dr. Magnus okt 17, 2010 11:35 (UTC) :::::Stemmen wil ik zeker, was ik al van plan en doe ik vandaag ook :p (vandaar ook dat ik 'mij' toch als burger heb laten registreren), ik was gewoon aan het wachten tot iemand me opnam in dat register... Echocho okt 17, 2010 11:46 (UTC) ::::Zelf heb ik er ook om moeten vragen. En als ik je mag raden, zou je allicht in Oceana op een oude bekende van wikistad willen stemmen (mits je daar ook één van je drie huisjes hebt staan, natuurlijk)? Oos Wes Ilava is degene die ik bedoel; een uistekende keus, al zeg ik het zelf. :P Dr. Magnus okt 17, 2010 12:10 (UTC) :::::Nou, in Kings heb ik me gevestigd om m'n stem toch een beetje te kunnen laten horen over Wikistad heen ook, maar aan een 2e elders heb ik niet meteen een behoefte :p Echocho okt 17, 2010 12:14 (UTC) ::::Jij allicht niet, maar anderen zeer zeker wel! Je moet het zo zien: Oos Wes Ilava bouwde de hele staat en alles erin op, heeft er sinds 2007 drie jaar lang aan gewerkt en dreigt dit nu aan een stelletje nieuwkomers te verliezen alleen omdat zij zo nodig een mooie titel willen hebben, die van gouverneur om precies te zijn. Eén extra huisje erbij en je voorkomt er een drama mee. Komt nog eens bij dat een groot aantal ingezetenen van de staat Oceana een opstand zouden kunnen veroorzaken, mocht hún kandidaat falen. Je stem is van groot belang en ik wil je nergens toe dwingen, maar 't is een kleine moeite en zou iedereen erg veel helpen. Wil je het alsjeblieft overwegen? Alvast bedankt, :) Dr. Magnus okt 17, 2010 12:25 (UTC) :::::Ik heb het overwogen, m'n antwoord van m'n talk page op Wikination, met alle respect: I prefer all voices being represented as well and sincerely hope, from user to user, that OWTB's work was not all in vain but I, like I told Pierius here I have no intention of buying a second home as David Goodwin. The first I bought mainly to have a bit of say in general things considering Lovia, and perhaps indirectly Libertas. Furthermore having Goodwin vote for Oos Wes would go against his character :). The best of luck to all candidates none the less! Echocho okt 17, 2010 14:54 (UTC) ::::Ik respecteer je eerlijkheid, doch betreur je beslissing. Dr. Magnus okt 17, 2010 15:09 (UTC) Knap interview En die layout is ook super :). Veel beter dan het oorspronkelijke, eigenlijk :D okt 17, 2010 15:31 (UTC) :Dank je, Dimi :) maar zonder die van Sides was ik niks, want ik kan zoiets van scratch echt niet schrijven, ik kan enkel 'creatief stelen' :p muhahaha (en creatief is een erg rekbaar begrip) Echocho okt 17, 2010 16:16 (UTC) ::looks nice man! okt 18, 2010 10:46 (UTC) :::Much appreciated :) Echocho okt 18, 2010 15:45 (UTC) ::Mijn complimenten, ik ben overdonderd! Hoop ook dat die internationale verfilming van Kopstuk ervan komt, waarin ik hier ook al 't één en ander lees. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2010 06:23 (UTC) :Oh wacht, 't zijn nog altijd slechts roddels! :P Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2010 06:24 (UTC) :::Hahaha, juist, ja! Eerlijk gezegd weet ik niet echt hoe er concreet aan te beginnen, mss dat ik eerst die van Ongerept Natuur start, als een Libertaanse productie die dan in een ander land met een passend gebied en volk (of gelijkaardig) gedraaid wordt. Ik vraag me af of deze wiki of ene van de andere zo'n Eskimo-achtig volk met matching geografie :p heeft.... Echocho okt 19, 2010 15:18 (UTC) Peter Emanuel heeft een nieuw linguïstisch werk uit in Lovia. Zoals je weet was Emanuel vroeger een Libertaan en heeft ie Libertaanse roots. Misschien een idee voor een interessant artikel of interview? okt 28, 2010 16:49 (UTC) :Over schaamteloze reclame makerij gesproken! :P Dr. Magnus okt 28, 2010 19:15 (UTC) ::Culturele of wetenschappelijke nieuwtjes verspreiden lijkt me alvast een nobele vorm van reclame. okt 28, 2010 20:33 (UTC) :::Tja, het is maar hoe je het ziet. In ieder geval is de hernieuwde interesse voor Libertas iets waar ik alleen maar blij om kan zijn. Dr. Magnus okt 28, 2010 21:01 (UTC) ::::Hm, het boek van den Peter is mss te wetenschappelijk, maar een artikel over het uitgebreide, nieuwe aanbod van The House Publishers en andere (nieuwe) uitgevers in Lovia kan natuurlijk wel. Dat mag je wat mij betreft zelfs zelf schrijven, als je wil. ;) Echocho nov 2, 2010 07:56 (UTC) :::::Ik begrijp het :). Toch bedankt! (btw: leuke hitlijst!) nov 2, 2010 09:29 (UTC) ::::De biografie over de "duistere kant" van de rode baron zal je vast wel kunnen waarderen; het leest lekker weg en er is niets wetenschappelijks aan! :) Dr. Magnus nov 2, 2010 09:42 (UTC)